A camera device may include an image sensor for transferring electrical signals, a printed circuit board on which the image sensor is mounted, an infrared block filter for blocking an infrared light for the image sensor, and one or more lenses to deliver images to the image sensor. Further, an actuator module to perform an auto focusing function and an image stabilization function may also be installed in the optical system.
In addition, with the recent development of technology, camera devices have adopted various functions in order to effectively execute still image functions and/or moving image functions. For example, in the case of photographing a moving image, a camera device may calculate a movement vector between frames constituting the moving image, and compensate for the corresponding movement vector on the assumption that the movement vector corresponds to a camera shake caused by a user in order to thereby perform a compensation function by using a margin area of the image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.